


Deixa eu bagunçar você

by wonderwillow (raykkenoha)



Category: Choque de Cultura (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, New Year's Eve, Sharing a Bed
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 15:52:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17511488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raykkenoha/pseuds/wonderwillow
Summary: Maurílio descobre que Julinho também fica com homens da pior maneira possível então resolve evitar Julinho por um tempo. Felizmente o destino (a autora) leva eles a passarem o ano novo juntos, o que traz diversos sentimentos a tona.





	Deixa eu bagunçar você

**Author's Note:**

> Olá!  
> Essa é a minha fic do #AmigoQuaseSecreto, a troca de presentes do vandom mais lindo do Brasil.  
> É uma fic pequena só pra dar um gostinho de sprinterkombi no fim de ano. O título foi inspirado na música de Liniker haha, e a fic não foi betada, então perdoem os errinhos e tal. Espero que gostem!  
> Boa leitura!

Depois de horas de reflexão, lágrimas e muita cerveja Com Certeza, Maurílio concluiu que o fato de Julinho pegar homens não era uma surpresa. Julinho insinuou diversas vezes que gostava de homem, falando da bunda de uns, do rosto de outros, além de que toda vez que ele fica bêbado fala que se ajoelharia para o The Rock em um piscar de olhos…

Antes Maurílio achava que isso tudo era só o jeito de héteros admirarem uns aos outros, mas depois de ter visto Julinho e aquele ex-jogador de futebol filho da puta se agarrando no banheiro da casa de Cerginho, a ficha caiu.

Maurílio, que estava levemente alterado, saiu da festa com a mesma velocidade que usava para atravessar um sinal amarelo. Infelizmente ele tinha ido para o churrasco de carona com Renan, então acabou tendo que ligar para Reinaldo ir lhe buscar.

Reinaldo ofereceu balinha, chokito e água, mas Maurílio nem prestou atenção, queria apenas escutar Marília Mendonça e sofrer em paz.

...

Maurílio estava falando do filme do Aquaman para o Renan, afirmando que como o Aquaman tinha controle sobre os animais, estes não iam morder suas partes íntimas (a não ser que ele quisesse, é claro).

— Do quê que vocês tão falando aí? — Rogerinho perguntou, surgindo da parte de trás do estúdio, onde estava conversando com Simone sobre os quadros do programa de hoje.

— De Aquaman, — Renan respondeu, mostrando a tela do celular para Rogerinho. — Maurílio tá dizendo que ele controla os animais, mas acho que ele não faz isso não, viu? Animal aquático é tudo traiçoeiro.

Rogerinho fechou a cara imediatamente.

— Que porra é essa, Maurílio? Já te falei que golfinho é perigoso, agora tu tá dando uma de ficar a fim de aquático? O cara vai mandar os golfinho te pegar, moleque! Toma cuidado!

— Mas Rogerinho, eu não… — Maurílio até tentou explicar, mas Rogerinho o cortou.

— Cala a boca!

— Tem que ter muita paciência com ele, ô Rogerinho, o menino não sabe das coisas! — Renan comentou.

Maurílio suspirou indignado, mas resolveu não falar mais nada.

Julinho entrou no estúdio e Maurílio sentiu um aperto no coração, ainda não havia superado o fato de Julinho ter ficado com o Craque Daniel, de todas as pessoas.

Ele conseguiu manter a compostura durante todo o programa, apesar de ter soltado algumas farpas após alguns comentários ridículos de Julinho.

— Porque cê tá bravinho hoje, hein, neném? — Julinho questionou assim que Simone desligou as câmeras.

Maurílio bufou, mas não respondeu, indo se despedir brevemente de Rogerinho, Renan e Simone Julinho não insistiu, mas Maurílio sentiu o olhar dele sobre si enquanto saía do estúdio.

…

Depois de gravarem os programas de fim de ano, Maurílio viajou para o Espírito Santo com a avó, para passar o natal com sua família. Graças a Deus ele passou só três dias lá, o suficiente para ver algumas tretas de família e evitar muitas outras.

A Amanda ficou no Rio e passou o natal com a família de Simone. Simone também tinha convidado Maurílio para a ceia, mas ele achou melhor não ir. A família de Simone era muito feliz e ele não estava a fim de ver gente feliz no natal.

No revéillon, infelizmente, ele não teria essa sorte de ficar longe de Julinho e de gente feliz, pois já havia se comprometido a ficar do dia 30 ao dia 2 em Búzios junto de Amanda, Simone, Julinho, Rogerinho e Renan (Renanzinho infelizmente não foi liberado para ir pois esse ano ele passaria as festas de fim de ano com sua mãe). Pelo menos Craque Daniel não tinha sido convidado dessa vez, então era uma preocupação a menos para Maurílio.

Ao chegar na casa, Amanda e Simone ficaram com o quarto que tinha uma cama de casal, obrigando os outros pilotos a se dividirem entre o outro quarto, que tinha duas camas de solteiro, e o sofá-cama na sala. Quando Maurílio topou essa viagem ele claramente não tinha pensado bem nas condições da sua estadia.

— Eu vou ficar no quarto! — Renan falou primeiro. — Não vou me apertar nesse sofá-cama minúsculo com ninguém, não!

Rogerinho fez uma cara estranha, parecia decepção, mas antes que alguém pudesse falar algo, ele levou suas coisas pro quarto também.

— Eu não vou dividir nada com nenhum desses dois marmanjos não! — Rogerinho gritou do quarto.

Maurílio respirou fundo e Julinho deu uma gargalhada.

— Parece que sobrou nós dois, dodói — Julinho colocou sua mochila dentro de um armário que tinha na sala. Maurílio fez o mesmo com sua mala e necessaire.

Amanda surgiu e foi na direção da cozinha, que era separada da sala por apenas um balcão.

— Vou colocar as comidas e bebidas na geladeira e a gente já pode ir pra praia, pode ser? — ela perguntou.

— Sim, só vou trocar de roupa primeiro. — Maurílio respondeu, indo mexer na sua mala. — Eu tô morrendo de calor.

— Também, tu veio de calça e camisa de manga, moreno, queria o quê? — Julinho comentou. — Já deixa umas brejas aí pra gente ir tomando no caminho da praia, ô Amanda.

— Beleza.

Maurílio foi ao banheiro e trocou a calça por um calção de banho, e a camisa florida de manga longa por outra camisa florida, essa de mangas curtas. Assim que voltou para a sala, Rogerinho saiu do quarto com o rosto vermelho, e Renan veio logo atrás, vestindo uma regata e um short jeans curto e extremamente provocante. Simone estava na sala e também tinha trocado de roupa, estava usando uma canga de girassóis amarrada no corpo como se fosse um vestido.

— Todos prontos? — Amanda perguntou, já abrindo uma cerveja e tomando um gole.

Todos responderam que sim, então Julinho pegou uma cerveja para ir bebendo e o isopor, Rogerinho pegou umas cadeiras de praia, Maurílio levou uma canga para por na areia e Renan levou um kit de frescobol. Amanda e Simone levaram umas sacolas com alguns salgadinhos para comerem na praia.

...

Quando eles saíram da praia era quase nove da noite, e estavam todos cansados e um pouco bêbados. Chegando na casa, Maurílio foi logo tomar banho. Assim que saiu do banheiro, ele foi arrumar o sofá-cama, tentando ignorar a ansiedade que crescia nele ao pensar que logo logo ele e Julinho estariam deitados a meros centímetros um do outro.

Com o sofá-cama pronto, ele ligou um ventilador que ficava ao lado do sofá-cama e se deitou. Amanda e Simone já haviam ido dormir, Rogerinho já tinha tomado banho e ido para o quarto. Renan estava sentado no balcão, com uma toalha ao redor do seu pescoço, comendo farelo de salgadinho enquanto esperava Julinho liberar o banheiro.

— Finalmente! — Renan exclamou assim que Julinho abriu a porta.

— Todo seu. — Julinho falou, terminando de enxugar o cabelo com uma toalha. Ele estava sem camisa, usando só um calção de malha que revelava demais.

Maurílio nem notou que Renan havia entrado no banheiro, seus olhos estavam focados em Julinho, no padrão dos pelos que cobriam seu peitoral, no calção que não deixava nada para a imaginação.

— Tira uma foto que dura mais, palestrinha. — Julinho falou e Maurílio desviou o olhar, focando agora no sorriso safado e nos olhos cor de mel que brilhavam com travessura.

Maurílio balançou a cabeça para tentar se livrar dos pensamentos indecentes que haviam surgido em sua mente.

— Cala a boca e desliga logo a luz, Julinho. — Maurílio pediu, virando e colocando o celular sobre o encosto do sofá-cama.

Julinho riu, mas obedeceu, desligando a luz e indo pra debaixo das cobertas com Maurílio.

— Tu não trouxe cobertor, não? — Maurílio perguntou, mas deixou Julinho se aconchegar ao seu lado.

— Minha mãe esqueceu de colocar na mochila. — Julinho respondeu. — Boa noite, nenem. — ele sussurrou no ouvido de Maurílio.

Maurílio se arrepiou da cabeça aos pés e engoliu em seco.

— Boa noite, Julinho. — respondeu.

...

No dia seguinte Maurílio acordou com o corpo quente, Julinho estava colado nele, e ele conseguia sentir a respiração do outro piloto no seu pescoço.

Maurílio tentou se destrinchar delicadamente, ele precisava tomar um banho gelado para poder encarar o dia.

— Porra, moreno, fica quieto aí. — Julinho grunhiu, puxando Maurílio para mais perto.

— Eu tenho que tomar banho. — Maurílio falou, mas nem se mexeu.

— Shhh, relaxa, tu pode tomar banho depois.

Maurílio se resignou e fechou os olhos.

Quando acordou novamente, Julinho ainda estava atrás dele, e ele conseguia ouvir barulhos na cozinha que indicavam que tinha mais gente acordada.

— Bom dia, chuchu. — Julinho sussurrou. Sua boca estava perigosamente próxima do pescoço de Maurílio.

— Bom dia. — Maurílio murmurou sonolento.

— Teu pescoço tá cheiroso.

Julinho pressionou o rosto contra a nuca de Maurílio, respirando fundo e fazendo o piloto da kombi branca sentir seu corpo todo arrepiar e suas bochechas queimarem. Antes que pudesse responder ou reagir, Amanda gritou da cozinha:

— Dá pros dois pombinhos pararem de enrolar e virem ajudar?

Julinho riu e mordiscou o pescoço de Maurílio antes de se levantar e ir ajudar Amanda. Julinho não entendia nada de limites nem de espaço pessoal, Maurílio refletiu enquanto respirava fundo várias vezes para se acalmar e poder ir ajudar sua irmã com a organização da ceia.

…

No resto do dia Julinho nem mencionou ou deu indicações de que o que havia acontecido pela manhã tinha alguma importância pra ele. Enquanto Maurílio ficava vermelho a cada olhar demorado de Julinho, e sentia o pescoço queimar onde Julinho o mordeu.

Eles almoçaram, foram à praia e voltaram para se arrumar, e, quando deu onze e meia da noite, voltaram para a praia para ver os fogos.

Amanda e Simone andavam na frente conversando animadamente. Logo atrás Rogerinho escutava pacientemente enquanto Renan contava uma história sobre o revéillon de alguns anos atrás quando ele tinha encontrado um primo seu indo para a Argentina e resolveu ir junto. Maurílio e Julinho estavam atrás deles dois, andando lado a lado em silêncio.

— Animado pro ano que vem? — Julinho quebrou o silêncio.

Maurílio deu de ombros.

— Tem alguns projetos que a Globo vai começar ano que vem que eu tô interessado em participar. — respondeu. — E a gente tem bastante programa pra gravar, o que vai ser legal também. E tu? Animado pra 2019?

— Tenho nada planejado não, mas tem umas coisas aí que eu quero fazer.

— Tipo o quê?

Julinho molhou os lábios com a língua e Maurílio desviou o olhar para a praia logo em frente.

— Nada demais. — finalmente respondeu. — Reformar a suíte, comprar jogos novos, fazer uma revisãozinha na sprinter, esse tipo de coisa.

Maurílio sentiu que Julinho não tava falando tudo que queria, mas resolveu não insistir e chegaram na praia em paz.

A praia estava cheia, mas, depois que Rogerinho empurrou algumas pessoas aqui e ali, eles encontraram uma área vazia que dava para todos os seis verem os fogos.

— Tem que beijar alguém quando dá meia-noite, — Renan comentou. — Parece que dá boa sorte ou algo assim.

Amanda riu, trocando olhares com Simone que ria também.

— Ah é? — Julinho perguntou. — Quem que tu vai beijá, Renan?

As bochechas de Renan pareciam vermelhas, mas na luz fraca era difícil dizer, e ele virou para Rogerinho.

— Posso? — perguntou Renan, sendo tímido de uma maneira incomum e, honestamente, estranha.

Rogerinho concordou com a cabeça, seu rosto estava vermelho também e ele não parecia conseguir tirar os olhos de Renan, nem mesmo quando todos ao redor dele começaram a rir da situação.

Nos últimos segundos de 2018, o olhar de Maurílio inconscientemente encontrou o de Julinho e ele sorriu, sentindo algo inexplicável florescendo dentro de si.

— Cinco, quatro… — todos na praia gritavam em coro. — três… dois… um!

Fogos explodiram e gritos de “Feliz ano novo!” soaram por todo o lado, mas Maurílio só conseguia focar nos olhos de Julinho que brilhavam mais que a lua e os fogos e as estrelas, e pareciam estar lhe fazendo uma pergunta.

Maurílio achou que entendeu a pergunta, e puxou Julinho pela barra da sua regata branca, tascando um beijo naqueles lábios carnudos que ele sempre quis experimentar. Julinho parecia surpreso, mas retribuiu o beijo e colocou os braços ao redor de Maurílio para puxá-lo para mais perto.

O beijo terminou com Maurílio mordendo o lábio inferior de Julinho e puxando de leve.

— Puta que pariu, neném, faz isso aqui não que eu fico louco.

Maurílio riu, se separou de Julinho e foi abraçar os outros e desejar feliz ano novo. Depois de conseguir abraçar a todos, inclusive Rogerinho que estava mais vermelho ainda, Maurílio voltou para o lado de Julinho sem saber o que fazer.

— Demorou, hein? — Amanda deu um tapa no ombro de Julinho. — Vê se tu trata o meu irmão bem, viu?

Julinho riu e Maurílio revirou os olhos, sentindo suas bochechas esquentando.

— Eu sei me cuidar, Amanda.

Julinho colocou um braço ao redor de Maurílio, puxando-o para mais perto.

— Não precisa se preocupar não, morena, eu cuido dele. — Julinho beijou a bochecha de Maurílio.

— Vai se ferrar, Julinho. — ele falou. — Vamo pular as sete ondas logo, vem.

Depois de pular as sete ondas, Julinho puxou Maurílio para mais um beijo enquanto estavam com os pés na água. O coração de Maurílio estava acelerado desde o primeiro beijo, e ele evitava todos os pensamentos racionais que questionavam o motivo desses beijos e do afeto de Julinho, apenas focando na sensação deliciosa dos lábios e bigode de Julinho contra sua boca, no cheiro maravilhoso de amêndoas do sabonete dele, nas mãos que apalpam o seu corpo como se estivessem desesperadas para arrancar a camisa de Maurílio.

— Sempre quis fazer isso. — Maurílio admitiu.

— Também tava te querendo há um tempo. — Julinho confessou e Maurílio arqueou as sobrancelhas, surpreso. — É sério, tu é um pitelzinho, chuchu, como que eu não ia querer?

Maurílio mordeu os lábios, aproveitando o elogio.

— Feliz ano novo, neném. — Julinho murmurou. — Espero que a gente continue quando chegar na casa, e no Rio também.

— Sério? — Maurílio não conseguia acreditar. — A gente tem que ver isso direito, não quero que tu me iluda e se comprometa sem querer mais que uns pegas sem compromisso, não é justo. Eu também não vou te forçar a entrar em um…

Julinho o interrompeu com um selinho.

— A gente vê isso depois, tá, neném? — Julinho beijou Maurílio novamente. — A gente encaixa bem, então vamo aproveitar e se bagunçar. — ele mordeu o lábio de Maurílio. — 2019 acabou de começar, e a gente também, vamo com calma.

Maurílio suspirou, mas concordou. Julinho estava certo, era cedo demais para ficar enchendo a cabeça de preocupações. Eles tinham muito que conversar, Maurílio queria perguntar porque Julinho nunca tinha falado que curtia caras, porque que ele ficou com o Craque Daniel, porque que ele nunca tinha tentado nada antes… Mas agora não era a hora. Agora era hora de aproveitar.

— Tudo bem. — ele fechou os olhos e roçou seus lábios nos de Julinho, querendo guardar aquele momento para sempre no seu peito. — Feliz ano novo.

**Author's Note:**

> Feliz ano novo, pessoal!!!!!!!!!! Que em 2019 o vandom continue alegre e cheio de gente amorosa e talentosa, e que tudo de ruim e tóxico seja deixado pra trás!  
> Falem comigo no twitter: [@regblvck](https://twitter.com/regblvck)!  
> Respeito! É SÓ ISSO QUE QUEREMOS!  
> Paz.


End file.
